danganronpa_fanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Tenohira Tsuyoshi
}} Tsuyoshi Tenohira (Japanese: 掌剛 Tenohira Tsuyoshi) is a character featured in Dangan Ronpa: The Creator of World and Destroyer of Despair and a participant of Heavenly Life of Mutual Killing. During the killing game, he is the holder of Chaos Crest (Japanese: 混沌の紋章 Konton no Monshō). Tsuyoshi is a skilled karate practitioner and has completed his black belt test on young age. His uncontrollable terrifying power is the reason why he choose to learn karate in order to tame and use his power properly. He is the Super High School Level Karate Master (Japanese: 超高校級の「空手家」 chō kōkō-kyū no “karate-ka”). Appearance Tenohira.jpg|Tenohira's full appearance. Personality Tenohira is a person who lacks of interest in living on this world, easy to lost his mood, and get easily bored. He saw this world nothing more than like a chrysalis, an important phrase of life before they go into more important phrase, which is very boring in his opinion. Tenohira's main reason of his lack of excitement is due to him living in boring cycle of life in the downtown. In his opinion, people in the world are dancing in god's tune and believed that both fortune and misfortune will always take turn. As such, he also sees that the world is a mere giant drama stage. Plus, he doesn't want to involve with the other's problem. He never care if someone being bullied in front of him, he always reject if he asked for help, and never listen to everyone else's advice. Tenohira questions the goal in living the world and he never stumble on that answer until he meet with the world of karate. After practicing karate, Tenohira begins to change from a cold unsympathetic to a warm and soft person. Skills and Abilities Super High School Level Karate Master The basic of Tenohira's success in the martial arts karate are his unrivaled power level and his discipline in learning. Before he practiced karate, he is known for hospitalizing many people who opposed him, leaving them in heavily injured state. In his record, similar to Mukuro Ikusaba, doesn't sustain any injuries during his junior and high school life. However, this power can't be control by Tenohira himself. Due to his malice and destructive power, people refer him as "God's Hand". Upon practicing karate, Tenohira could maintain his power level. It is rumored that his master sealed his power away. Crest of Chaos History ''Dangan Ronpa: The Creator of World and Destroyer of Despair Pre-Mutual Killing Game Tenohira lives with her sister after their parents passed away. Her sister is ten years older than him and married when he entered junior high. Since his childhood, nothing important in his life ever happens. Like the other kids, Tenohira grows in the city's rapid growth and only follows its current. In junior high, Tenohira begins to relax his mind in country-side, often travel on his weekdays. He met with a karate master accidentally who answer his question about his own goal in life. Since then, he never came to his junior high again, decided to pursuit the way of a karate practitioner. His talent and name are foreshadowed by his appearance that doesn't reflect a clothing of a karate practitioner at all. He states that he decide to dress on that way so that people couldn't notice him as the world-known karate master. Relationships Quotes Character Poll Status Poll= Should the author keep him alive or dead? No more dying martial arts practitioner. Execute him, please. Trivia *''Tsuyoshi (剛) means "sturdy" while Tenohira (掌) means "palm of hand." Combined together could be translated as "The Sturdy Palm", a reference to his talent and power. *His alias, "God's Hand" is actually a reference to a Persona infamous battle spell. Navigation Category:Dangan Ronpa: Create vs. Destroy Characters Category:Japanese Characters Category:Aries Zodiac Category:Male Category:Alive